


Unexpected Acquaintances

by solomivan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Broken Bones, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Investigations, Murder, Murder Mystery, POV Third Person Limited, Serious Injuries, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: The police and the FBI are working together on a murder.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to My Tattoo Parlor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790463) by [solomivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan). 



> A/N All characters and the world owned by Blizzard, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> It's AU of my other fic [Welcome to My Tattoo Parlor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790463)
> 
> Lena/Emily is mentioned.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Chief of police Jack Morrison congratulated his team on a successful case - the total elimination of the Deadlock Gang after the month of investigation. These culprits were wanted for international robberies, assaults, murders, as well as plenty of other crimes.

The low members were eradicated, while the bosses - Elizabeth "Calamity" Ashe and her family butler Robert "Bob" Smith — were sentenced for a very long time. During the trial both of them had no regrets, saying it was thrilling to outwit targets and get away with it.

After the speech was finished,there was a call about a murder in the skyscraper at 1344 Flint Street. Jack asked some of his subordinates come with him to that place.

When they arrived, they saw the body of an old man lying on the street surrounded by glass fragments from the broken window. 

The victim was examined. Multiple fractures, crushed bones, and bruises were the results of the fall from a dozen stories. In addition to that, team registered the marks of a chain around the neck. Police tape was placed around the crime scene.

An FBI car was approaching. It stopped nearby and two people came out.

The first of them was a young girl who had shoulder-length brown hair with purple on its ends. It was only on the right side, the left side of her head was shaved. Sergeant Jesse McCree winced when she appeared. Jack decided the reasons for such behaviour could be found out later.

The second person was his ex-colleague Gabriel Reyes, who became one of the leaders of the criminal FBI branch after Jack had been promoted instead of him. It had caused the discord between them and led to a big scandal. So Gabriel had left the police and joined the SWAT, where his combat and tactical skills had been noticed by the FBI. Thus, he had agreed to join them.

"There are two kinds of people: Those with the badge, and those who are doing the real job." Jack knew Gabriel was still dissatisfied with the aforementioned situation and due to it, used such impolite lines.

The second agent added, "There is nothing new here. Our _amigo_ Jack has people working instead of him, while he'll receive the commendations, just as it was before."

Jack decided not to take the bait and begin a meaningless argument, thus he swallowed his pride and just dryly asked visitors: "What are you doing here? It's our case."

"Not anymore. We monitored the victim for a long time," explained Gabriel, coming close to the body to look at it. "He was a high-class con man who performed multiple counts of insurance fraud and bribed numerous officials to obtain permissions for his business, including the illegal constructions." Gabriel studied the injuries and deduced that the murder was performed with a motorcycle chain. He concluded that this strangulation, not the landing, was the cause of death.

"Then why did you do nothing?" enquired Jack’s youngest subordinate — Trooper Hana Song.

"We wanted to arrest him tomorrow," Gabriel's helper told her.

"Fortunately, someone — probably an angry client or clients — decided to take matters into their own hands and saved us the trouble."

"You didn't introduce yourself," said Hana, addressing her interlocutor.

"I'm Senior Special Agent Olivia Colomar and this is my boss, Deputy Assistant Director Gabriel Reyes. I know Jack and Jesse, but not you."

"Trooper Song Hana. Sorry, I meant Hana Song. I'm still not used to the American way of putting the first name before the surname, not after it, like we do in my country. How are you familiar with Sergeant McCree and Commander Morrison?"

"Gabriel showed me an old photo with his police team where he was standing near them. Also, later I met Mister McCree personally when I was undercover in the gang Los Muertos. He was also undercover but in the rival criminal group known as Deadlock Gang."

"And you still haven't apologized for shooting me and causing a severe injury. If not for Doctor Ziegler, I might still be crippled or dead," added Jesse, forming fists.

"Why should I? I simply did my job as well as you," shrugged Olivia. "We were both prepared for the risks. As a leader of those culprits, I didn't want to look bad in front of them, thus I decided to take the enemy's lieutenant, i.e. you, out of the game."

"Why did you become a mob boss?" asked Hana. She thought that being at a low level in the gang would be enough to eliminate it in the end.

"It was a good way to avoid suspicions that I'm a Fed. Besides that, this position allowed me better control over our operations."

"I'm glad that you have time to share your memories, but we need to solve a murder," commented Gabriel.

"I'm calling other members of our team to take the body and bring it to Moira for post mortem analysis," responded Olivia, reaching for her phone. "Jack and his team will speak with the witnesses in the nearest places, while Gabriel and I take a look around the office of the victim."

The police and FBI split up according to this plan. Jack decided to visit the pet shop on the last floor of the mall on the opposite side of the street. He told his colleagues to talk to other people.

Jack opened the door, saw no-one, and rang the small bell on the counter. The owner appeared. He turned back and commanded his muzzled Stafford, visible near the boxes of goods, "Sit, Bastion!" Jack looked at him: a large old man dressed in a Navy Captain's uniform.

"How can I help you?" he asked Jack.

Jack showed his documents. "I'm from the police. Did you see anything related to the murder, Captain?"

"I'm ex-Captain, still loving his uniform. For the protocol, my name is Hammond Johnson. I heard the noise of a helicopter's blades. Then around five minutes later, I registered that the window was broken, and Antony Reed was put though it on the chain. He was suffocated by a chain held by a huge male hand with a black leather bracelet with spikes and fuchsia polish on the nails. After he was killed, the chain was released and he fell. Then the helicopter left the roof and flew north."

"How do you know the name of the victim?"

"Today he tried to sell me fake insurance. I knew from Twitter that he is a crook who already scammed a young British pilot, Lena Oxton and her wife Emily. I warned him my dog would bite him if he didn't leave immediately. He walked away towards that skyscraper. I wanted to call the police when I witnessed the crime."

"Thanks, you helped us a lot."

Jack left the pet shop and saw that his team was waiting for him near the entrance. He told them what he discovered and asked them if there was anything else. There wasn’t much besides his information. Hana added that yesterday Mama Hong promised this conman to take him down the stairs of her restaurant. Jesse said that the tattooist Satya Vaswani closed her tattoo parlor immediately when she saw the culprit.

Olivia and Gabriel appeared and shared what they found. "We went to the administration and asked them to bring us the video from the floor, where the murder happened. We saw nobody except the criminal."

"What about the video from his office?" asked Jack.

"Unlike you, we never forget to check everything. Two international criminals known as Junkers walked through the door to the roof: huge, 7'3" Mako Rutledge with his sawed two-barreled shotgun on his belt and his skinny 6'5" friend Jamison Fawkes with a grenade launcher on his back."

After Gabriel said that, Olivia continued, "When they finished their short talk, Mako put the chain around his neck, lifted the victim, broke the window by him, suffocated him, and released the chain. Jamison cleared the safe and all the table drawers. While they left the room the same way they entered it, Jamison took a laptop with him."

Gabriel heard a call and turned the speaker on: _"Gabriel, I obtained the information that all the big newspapers received every piece of data about the murdered Antony Reed. Someone sent them each of his illegal financial schemes."_

"Case closed. Thanks to everyone for helping. Now we can do nothing because Junkers could be anywhere at the present moment. They had already been wanted by Interpol for their numerous crimes. We should return to our HQ." The FBI agents said goodbye to Jack and his team, and got in their car.


End file.
